New Start editorial Oct-Dec08
< Regeneration Community Regeneration Comment Read the latest editorial comment from New Start Your Views - Comment and discuss any issues raised on the discussion page associated with each article New Start editorial November 16 2005 Every now and then I walk into a supermarket and feel as if I’ve walked into another world. It hits me that this is a country so rich that lots of people can afford to buy lots of things they don’t need and probably don’t even really want. People like me. New Start editorial November 9 2005 Last year the French social affairs minister, Jean-Louis Borloo, launched a grand plan for social cohesion. New Start editorial November 2 2005 Here we are, the cream of the regenerators. The creative inspirations behind Boho Britain. Renaissance man and woman, breathing new life into our towns and cities. New Start editorial October 26 2005 When I was young and still wondering whether it was better to be called black or brown, I lived on a council estate in a stable community and went to the local junior school. New Start editorial October 12 2005 A while ago a bunch of top business leaders came out with a list of 17 ways to kill a new idea. The list begins with a typical Sir Humphreyism - see it coming and quickly change the subject. New Start editorial October 5 2005 Every year the three major parties have a heaven-sent opportunity to reinvigorate our political life and demonstrate the qualities of active citizenship they seek to instil in society. And what do we get? A performance that makes Everton’s Uefa Cup campaign look inspired. New Start editorial September 28 2005 Looking for the hard to reach? Try your local chief executive’s office New Start editorial September 14 2005 Hidden away in a corner of Sheffield’s Peace Gardens is a memorial to Samuel Holberry, leader of the city’s Chartist movement in the nineteenth century. Given his treatment by the authorities, it’s a little ironic. New Start editorial September 7 2005 Have you noticed something a bit odd about those computer-generated graphics that accompany plans for new developments? There aren’t any old people in them. New Start editorial August 31 2005 Anyone looking to define a sustainable community probably wouldn’t start in Peckham. Certainly not after reading this week’s news. New Start editorial August 17 2005 The first time I visited Sheffield, David Blunkett was leader of the council and you could go anywhere in south Yorkshire on a bus for a groat. New Start editorial August 3 2005 Every now and then I get regeneration panic attacks. My entire body goes rigid. My thoughts cancel each other out. I’m gripped by the fear that the jargon conceals a bottomless pit of meaninglessness; New Start editorial July 27 2005 One of the many unpredicted consequences of the regeneration boom has been the delegate bag mountain. I can’t be the only person with a pile of unwanted black bags festooned with ODPM logos, some of them still containing invitations to drinks and nibbles at the exhibition stand of some sweaty-palmed property developer. New Start editorial July 20 2005 A terrorist event doesn’t have to be huge to shake our social fabric, but will seem huge if that social fabric is torn or frayed in the first place. New Start editorial July 13 2005 On Monday the beggar sitting on the pavement in London’s Euston Road summed up the mood. Next to him was a piece of cardboard with the scrawled message: ‘business as usual’.